looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
That's My Baby
Plot The episode begins at Tina's apartment complex with Daffy standing on her porch. After ringing her doorbell multiple times, Daffy notices Tina holding a baby and believes she had a family with someone else and dumps her, until she tells him she is babysitting her sister's baby and Daffy takes back what he said. Soon, Daffy is home watching television when Tina rings the doorbell, in a way Daffy did earlier in the episode. It turns out Tina had to take over someone's shift at the Copy Place and needs Daffy to watch Zachary, the baby. Daffy makes up excuses until he mistakenly agrees to watch Zachary. After playing a terrible song and trying to feed Zachary clam juice, Daffy gives up and watches television with the crying baby until Zachary is interested by a trailer for the movie "Marty The Whale (film)", starring Marty the Whale. Instead of taking Zachary to see the movie, Daffy takes him to a war movie which upsets Zachary more. After Daffy is told to leave the movie, he meets a mother who suggests a Mommy and Me class. After going to many classes, Daffy's motherly instincts kick in and soon when they meet Tina at the Copy Place, Daffy refuses to give up Zachary and begins criticizing her about taking care of Zachary. Meanwhile, Bugs and Porky are eating lunch at Tutty's, when a bubbly waitress convinces Porky to buy "Spinach Artichoke Poppers". Bugs tells Porky that he was given an sale, but Porky buys unneeded appetizers. Then while buying ink at Ink Inc, Porky gets an "Ink Warranty", even after Bugs convinces him that he is about to get another sale and mocks him on the way out. Later, when the car breaks down, a tow truck worker convinces Porky to join a club and Bugs acts sarcastic about getting it, but Porky still gives in to the sale. Then at the Car Rental Shop, Porky buys an Mini Van even though he has spent large amounts of money. Porky then finally convinces himself not to fall for another sale, but when the cashier offers him insurance at a affordable price, Porky declines, even with Bugs telling him to get it. Meanwhile, Tina and Daffy are at the park with Daffy criticizing everything Tina does to Zachary, the baby. Then while the two are fighting about Zachary, the stroller carrying Zachary rolls away, unnoticed by the pair. When they finally realize it, the stroller is heading toward the highway and Bugs and Porky driving down the road towards the stroller. Tina and Daffy chase Zachary while Bugs and Porky scream in terror. Then, Porky turns the car suddenly and crashes onto the park statue. The stroller hits the curb and sends Zachary flying until Daffy makes a heroic catch and saves the baby. Meanwhile Porky realizes he should have gotten the insurance. Soon, Tina's sister picks up her baby and when she leaves, Daffy tells Tina that he wants to have a family with her, as he knows now he wants to be a mother, then decides to become a famous frozen yogurt seller. In the end, Bugs ironically gives into a sale from Speedy Gonzales in Pizzarriba. Cast Quotes *'Daffy': You are dead to me! D...E...D......DEAD! *'Daffy': HA! Mom-brain! *'Daffy': (slow motion) BABYYYYY! *'Bugs': I think it's starting to bruise. *'Porky': I think I should have gotten the insurance. *'Daffy': With a bunch of toppings! *'Daffy': (eating a Reuben in front of the baby) What's the matter? Are you hungry? It's a Reuben. *'Bugs': (whispering in Porky's ear) "It's not gonna get broken. It's ink." *'Daffy': He doesn't like it when you do that. *'Daffy': His name is not baby!? *'Daffy': Tina, I want to start a family with you. Trivia *This title is a reference from a quote said by Witch Lezah in Monster Talent, after her son, Gossamer, sung September in the Rain in the school talent show. *This is Speedy's first appearance in an episode, since Devil Dog. *Even though Porky was about to say "That's all, Folks" as he usually does after the end credits, he gets an upset stomach from the artichoke poppers he had at Tutty's. *This episode hints at Daffy having a mental disability, as, while he can't actually take care of Zachary, he is extremely good at playing with him. *Tina possibly implies she'd like to become a mother when Daffy says he wants to start a family with her and the rage on her face may further imply her desires when Daffy begins to ramble. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110907215544.png|Tutty's. Image:Snapshot20110907215651.png|Porky decides to get the lava cake for dessert. Image:Snapshot20110907215752.png|Daffy doesn't hustle to the door anymore. Image:Snapshot20110907215849.png|Tina drops Zachary off at the house. Image:Snapshot20110907215925.png|"Not much of a talker?" Image:Snapshot20110907215937.png|"Aww! What a cute little face!" Image:Snapshot20110907220406.png|"Wait...hold on...wait..." Image:Snapshot20110907220419.png|Zachary starts crying after Daffy's bad song. Image:Snapshot20110907220433.png|Ink Inc. Image:Snapshot20110907220458.png|''"Are you crazy? It's ink!" Image:Snapshot20110907220520.png|Bugs is exasperated with Porky getting an ink warranty. Image:Snapshot20110907220543.png|Marty the Whale tries harder than other whales. Image:Snapshot20110907220555.png|Daffy and Zachary at a movie Zachary doesn't want to see. Image:Snapshot20110907222311.png|"''Free ten dollar stickers! Gee! Where do I sign up?" Oh, by the way, he was being sarcastic. Image:Snapshot20110907220642.png|Porky stupidly signs up for the tow trucker club. Image:Snapshot20110907220747.png|ABC Me & Mommy. Image:Snapshot20110907220756.png|Daffy doesn't know the words to Itsy Bitsy Spider, does he? Image:Snapshot20110907220820.png|Almost. Next time, try the other side. Image:Snapshot20110907220826.png|Not quite the way you tuck a baby in. Image:Snapshot20110907220833.png|Uh...no. That's not how you change a diaper. Image:Snapshot20110907220849.png|Daffy shakes the rattle. Image:Snapshot20110907220902.png|Zachary laughs at Daffy making funny faces. Image:Snapshot20110907220909.png|Daffy gets better at being a parent. Image:Snapshot20110907220935.png|Daffy gives the Zachary his blanket. Image:Snapshot20110907221038.png|AAAAAAAAH! Image:Snapshot20110907221059.png|Porky and Bugs crash into the park statue. Image:Snapshot20110907221112.png|Daffy catches Zachary. Image:Snapshot20110907221126.png|Tina and Daffy have a moment with Zachary. Image:Snapshot20110907221133.png|"He doesn't like it when you do that." Image:Snapshot20110907221152.png|Bugs smacks Porky for not getting the insurance and because he's already bruised. Image:Snapshot20110907221204.png|Tina's sister picks up her baby, Zachary from Tina. Image:Snapshot20110907221231.png|Speedy offering Bugs more than just a pizza. Image:Snapshot20110907221244.png|Speedy takes Bugs' twenty dollars. Image:Snapshot20110907221254.png|Bugs gets a sale from Speedy. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes